Talk:Star Trek: Voyager
Sort Order The episode order presented here for season two is, arguably, incorrect. It shows the correct production order, but not the correct air order. Unless anyone has any objections, I will correct it. I will also add a note about the issues regarding the four episodes that were held back from season one. Alex Peckover 00:39, Aug 1, 2004 (CEST) :Hmm. On the TOS page, we also have the episodes listed by air dates, not by production number... Ottens 13:02, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I think the four s1 holdovers should be separated, but the two groups (the s1 eps and then the bulk of s2) should individually be in production order. I'll do so. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:32, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I don't think some of the mid-season two episodes are in the correct order either. IIRC, "Dreadnought" and "Death Wish" should be next to each other. Alex Peckover 08:36, Aug 2, 2004 (CEST) Date of Voyager's return * See: Talk:USS Voyager/archive#Date of Voyager's return. UPN link Rebelstrike2005 removed the link I'd put in for UPN. We've got a page for NBC (linked from TOS) — why not a page for UPN? --Josiah Rowe 18:32, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) a different world hi, i was searching through the place. but i cannot remember the episode where the crew of VOY are all kinda 'evil' where voyager has all sorts of weapons mounted on her and the crew allied with kazons as well as 7o9 was not made an individual... can anyone tell me which episode it is? thx 06:51, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :You're probably thinking of . It was kind of the Voyager version of a mirror universe episode, without it actually being a Mirror Universe episode. Randee15 06:53, 12 May 2005 (UTC) "Voy-Voy-a-ger....Voy-a-ger" Once read somewhere that something should go under "interesting points" on the series' main page, but I don't see anything like that. Where should I add... I read somewhere that the Voyager theme is actually a synthesizer saying "Voyager" over and over again. I listened to the theme, and it matches! The same three "syllables" over and over. Kinda' interesting... -AJHalliwell 18:24, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Spooky, it does sound like that... *hides* --AmdrBoltz 18:43, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Its true, it does sound like it, but only if you say it in your head! I thought they usually used real instruments rather than synthesised ones for the theme tunes to the star trek series'. zsingaya 20:38, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::The Voyager theme was played by an orchestra under the direction of the now deceased Jerry Goldsmith. Editor3000 21:04, 7 June 2007 (UTC) * It also sounds uncannily like the 70s Gentle Giant song 'Think of Me With Kindness.' Almost canceled? Was the series really on the verge of cancellation as some rumours state? Tough Little Ship 19:52, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) I don't think it was on the verge of being canceled, but the ratings were low. Excelsior 22:11, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, Voyager (unlike early TNG, ENT, and all of TOS :-( ) was never on the verge of cancelation I'm pretty sure. - AJHalliwell 00:49, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The ratings were never as good as they were for TNG or DS9 were they? -- Tacking Into the Wind 14:25, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::Ratins for VOY were not as good as TNG, but better than DS9. VOY also won more awards than DS9, the same amount as TNG. -- 17:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what the real issue was at the end, but when the season first started, the plans were for it to occur during the remainder of Kess' life(seven years). Since Her character left, it is unclear as to how the overall length of the show changed. Clearly Seven was written in to replace her, and they may have just continued as planned for a maximum of a Seven year run(no link to seven of nine) :::The series was indeed always intended to have a seven-year-run; that's the length the series' regular cast signed contracts for. --Defiant 17:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Interesting I don't know if anybody noticed this or not, but at the beginning of the series, it is mentioned that it would take about 70 years at maximum warp to get back to Federation territory. The Intrepid-class is said to have a cruising speed of Warp 9.975, which, according to the TNG Warp Factor Chart, would place the actual time as closer to 18 years, and since the distance wouldn't be completely across the galaxy, closer to 15 years or so. For the time to actually be around 70 years, the maximum speed of the Intrepid-class would have to be somewhere between Warp 8 and 9. Although encounters with alien species and other events may slow the ship down somewhat, it is highly unlikely that such events would add over 50 years to the time. Comments? --Redattack34 20:41, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::You've missed one significant detail about TNG era warp travel, however -- no starship has ever been shown to have a sustainable maximum cruising speed -- remember how the Enterprise-D had to shut down after a few hours at warp 9, and as the got up into the higher "warp nine-point-whatever" speeds, they could only maintain velocity for a lesser time before they had to slow down to avoid overheat? -- if Voyager went its maximum 9.975 for a few hours each day, it would still have to keep its speed down to warp 8-9 in order to keep its engines from overloading -- this is probably where the "70 years" figure ended up being derived from. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:58, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) True. I hadn't thought of that, though by my math, the time would then have been approximately 60 years if they spent most of their time at warp 9, going to 9.975 for short bursts. I suppose, though, that even the relatively low warp 9 would put quite a strain on Voyager's engines, forcing the crew to slow down to warp 8 for part of the distance. --Redattack34 03:16, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I believe since Voyager wasnt outfitted to go very far in their first mission, they weren't stocked with fuel. So another problem with their top speed would have been that huge consumption of fuel (antimatter) and strain on various engine components (dilythium crystals, etc) --Funkdubious 20:14, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree: they had to stop to mine dilithium and trade for dilithium at least once each per season. 02:53, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::You can't forget The Doctors quote from , "Why do we even bother acting like were going home if were going to explore every meter of the quadrant?" Surely, that would tack a few more hunderd years onto their journey. Editor3000 21:15, 7 June 2007 (UTC) We also have to remember that in a TNG episode (I believe "The Chase") at the end of the episode the Enterprise remained at impulse because of the strain of constantly remaining at high-warp speeds, and I think they only stayed between warps 8 and 9. I think the real issue is, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THEY HEAD TO THE GAMMA QUADRANT APERTURE OF THE BAJORAN WORMHOLE? I drew http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v224/scrg/GoJaneway-1.gif today to check it to Canonical data after thinking about it. That could have been 50 years. GarakxBashirKawaii 17:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad I wasn't the only one with this question. Maybe there's a superfan out there who can come up with something. 02:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Best guess: The Dominion. Voyager left Deep Space Nine to find the Maquis on Stardate 48315, while the DS9 episode "The Search, Part II" took place on Stardate 48217. If I remember correctly, in The Search II, the Founders made their intentions clear - and how likely is it that a single Federation ship would survive against the Dominion, before they'd adapted to fight the Jem'Hadar? Izkata 08:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What I don't understand is why they didn't try to sustain a higher warp speed in the first place. All I remember is that they immediately tried to conquer the warp 10 barrier. --Oddboyout 01:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Linking text question Is there anyway to Link the text from the episode article to a table in this article? Perhaps since there's a standard template, some kind of module could extract from the Episode template... - Funkdubious 20:09, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) I've deduced that this function would require a bot. Here's the bot registration: User:EnEpiLink... Initially its a proposal for a bot that can link episode titles from the source episode articles. Makes it even easier since the Episodes have a standard template. -Funkdubious 20:55, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Update: active discussion progressing in Ten Forward--Funkdubious 18:55, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) External links Is it really necessary to have a link to a Google video purchase page? --From Andoria with Love 03:42, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Syndication I was watching Star Trek Voyager from its initial release all the way up until the sixth season or so on television stations that were not UPN stations. I didn't even get UPN until extremely late in the show's run and only in the very last season did I watch the program on UPN. Anyone who changes my additional sentence about syndication in the VOY article is wrong to do so. -- Blue Spider (non-registered user) 12:47 January 24, 2006 :I also didn't have UPN in my area until about Voyager's sixth season. I don't remember what station it initially aired on, it might have been Fox or CBS (they aired DS9), but they were no longer able to broadcast it sometime around season three or four. My uncle would have his friend record it and then he'd mail us the tapes. --SwordfishII 17:31, 25 May 2006 (UTC) How many lightyears? Swedish wikipedia says 75.000, english wp says 70.000 and i always thought it was 60.000. Which number is correct? Slipzen 19:33, 2 April 2006 (UTC) In , just after Voyager is swept across the galaxy, Harry Kim tells Janeway: "If these sensors are working, we're over 70,000 lightyears from where we were...we're on the other end of the galaxy." Bear in mind I've only watched Caretaker in English, though I would assume they'd use the same figures in all language versions! - MiChaos 21:28, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :: How far are the badlands from Earth? "Science vessel", but, maiden voyage = tactical? Is there any evidence for this sentence? "the Intrepid class Federation Starship Voyager was a ship built to return to Starfleet's founding principle of scientific exploration." It sounds made-up, especially considering its first mission: Go capture paramilitary rebels! I'm intersted to know where the statement comes from, if onscreen. Thanks to anyone who can inform 02:50, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Well in the first episode when paris stated "i've never seen a federation ship that can navigate those asteroid fields" and janeway replied "youve never seen voyager" it is sensible to presume that she was reffering to its small size and arsenal yet high speed and manouverability which are characteristics related to an exploration vessel (like a caravel) as opposed to the galaxy class's immense size (more like a carrack) VOY abbreviation On the official website, and in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, it is abbreviated as VGR. I don't know if this has been addressed before, but it does get confusing for me when I go from MA to the STE. I hope someone can help me clear this up, because it seems that VGR is more 'official' than VOY. Thanks to anyone that can help. --Nmajmani 20:33, 30 August 2007 (UTC)Nmajmani :We seem to have old talk pages for nearly everything nowadays... ;) In this case: Talk:VOY. -- Cid Highwind 20:40, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info --Nmajmani 21:34, 30 August 2007 (UTC) References in the summary I added in-line links. Still need more, if necessary, or should the relevant text be linked to the episodes in question? i.e. :a journey of at least 70 years I wanted to just use footnotes, like in User_talk:Deathlok007 -- this was mainly to support some phrases I put in, like the Borg treaty and the encounter with the Voth. --vorik111 16:11, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Our style here on MA is to use all inline references and citations. The proper way of formatting the above reference would be to insert ( ) either immediately following the end of the sentence, or, if that would be unclear (i.e. if information in the sentence came from multiple sources), immediately after the information to be cited (in the middle of the sentence, just as you would a footnoted reference). -- Renegade54 16:29, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Yah, I've used the standard style in my first edit, anyway. Do we need to reference each and every phrase of that summary? It will probably hurt readability, and probably all episode references should be put at the end of the sentence, like my 2007-09-07 edits. That "over 400 species" bit was discussed elsewhere (don't remember where), but I think a reference would be good. Another weird effect of adding the inline reference is that the VOY part of it is bolded (probably because it is self-referencing "Star Trek: Voyager" -- I don't suppose that will need to be fixed, will it? Using nowiki didn't unbold the VOY. --vorik111 18:36, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :In this particular case, since the "VOY" link points to "Star Trek: Voyager", the MediaWiki software creates a bolded entry instead of a link to itself. So, for this specific instance, you'd probably be best using ( ) syntax for the citation. That'll get rid of the bolded "VOY". -- Renegade54 21:34, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Episode Summary I have a problem with the episode summaries for this series. They are all written far too personal. Also i don't see it necessary to give each main characters position and species in every single article --Marcos dax 15:44, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Can you give specific examples? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Look at any of the episode summaries. Its always "Voyagers Commanding Officer, Captain Kathryn Janeway, Voyagers First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Chakotay. The summaries included personal observations of the characthers behaviour. Look, its just my opinion. Have a look yourselves. --Marcos dax 16:57, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::We've had complaints about this before and have asked the user writing the summaries to tone it down a bit. I guess we need to do so again? --From Andoria with Love 19:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) How Many People Made it Home? I have few questions that I can't seem to find the answer to. How large were the crew compliments of Voyager and the Maquis ship when they were still in the Alpha Quadrant? How many people were then on board Voyager when the newly combined crew set off after "Caretaker?" And finally, how many people actually made it home? ::The exact crew number is difficult to pin down, as the producers themsevles never established a single figure, but it seemed to be around 145-150. As to before going to the DQ, it is also difficult to figure out, but we do know that Chakotay's ship didn't have more than about 40, give or take. As to how many people actually made it home, we know that likely the Equinox five did, plus whoever was still alive in Endgame. Again, the exact number is hard to pin down.--31dot 00:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) The Journey Home The one thing I've never understood about Voyager, which may be worth mentioning in the article is this. Voyager left DS9 after the events of Emissary (DS9), therefore they must have known of the existence of the Bajoran wormhole. Given that, surely it would make more sense for Voyager to have travelled from the Delta quadrant to the Gamma quadrant, then through the wormhole? This would have made the trip much shorter and safer. Besides the obvious explanation of this completely ruining the premise of Voyager, does anyone know why this was never mentioned in the show? -CmdrTim 16:13, 20 January 2008 (UTC) This would be assuming the quadrants in space were labeled in a linear order by position in the galaxy. The galaxy however is 3 dimensional. With this in mind, the gamma quadrant could have actually been located just as far from the alpha quadrant, and on the complete opposite side of the galaxy. So they would have to pass through the alpha and travel just as for again to get to gamma. :In terms of the show, they probably wanted to differentiate themselves from DS9. In terms of the Trek universe, they very likely would have had to travel through more Borg space and then Dominion space, assuming it would have been a shorter trip in terms of distance.(I think it would have been about the same) I believe there is very little canon information about the location of the Bajoran Wormhole when compared to Voyager.--31dot 00:22, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think this was discussed somewhere else but I can't honestly remember where it was. I think it was suggested that The Idran system end of the Bajoran wormhole might have actually been somewhat further away than Earth from Voyager's position in the DQ. Still, as Voyager knew of the Borg, but not the Dominion, they surely would have thought it millions of times safer to travel through the GQ. Go figure. – Cleanse 00:28, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Voyager probably knew of the existence of the Dominion, if not their strength, power, or motives. The Odyssey was destroyed right before Voyager left. We also see Jem'Hadar fighters in a simulation on Voyager(in Learning Curve, I think)--31dot 00:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC) In , it is mentioned that the Maquis were wiped out by the Cardassians and an ally, which implies that they were not aware of the Dominion on Voyager. Its also mentioned by Chakotay that they know about the Bajoran Wormhole. Seems to me as if it is just a glaring inconsistency in the production of the show. -CmdrTim 16:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) In Flesh and Blood (episode), some of the hirogen's holograms, that came from Voyager's computers, were of Jem'hadar. This would suggest that they did know of the existance of the dominion. ::Well... if two possible destinations of your journey are both 70 years away, which would you choose? Earth, or the wormhole leading to (a place near) Earth, which may or may not still exist in 70 years from now? -- Cid Highwind 16:26, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'm watching Voyager right now, and I seem to remember a graphic either in show, or possibly fan-produced, of the galaxy that showed the Bajoran Wormhole in the Gamma Quadrant was near or equal in distance from Voyager's starting point in the Delta Quadrant. Additionally, it seems that Voyager would be back within communication range of Starfleet much sooner going straight across the galaxy, as opposed to circling around the galaxy to the wormhole. - Kooky 18:12, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Overall Background info Why is there not some sort of general background information for the various tv series, such as Voyager? For instance, who envisioned the series, why it ended up the way it is, the various ideas that were rejected or modified over the course of the development from original conception to the final product? All of the motion picture pages contain this sort of information. Is it somewhere else that I am missing? - Lazerlike42 :The main reason, to answer generally, is that it's not there because it hasn't been added yet. --31dot 01:08, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Voyager jumps It appears that voyager might a couple of 'jumps' throughout the series, i.e. the one with the catapult, or when Kes leaves the ship. There are some references in the seasons' desciptions, but I don't believe there is a standalone article for this topic. One could for example list the episode with jumps, and how far they were. I'd start, but I am not sure what title one could use. Ideas? Ant6n 02:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Looks like we've already got one. :-) See USS Voyager#The journey of Voyager.– Cleanse 03:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) picture uploads Do the pictures that are uploaded for this section have to be pictures of the crew "in universe"? Or can they be group pictures of the cast members taken as part of the promotion for the series, sort of like the actors posing in a group photo together but they are not in Starfleet uniform obviously? – Distantlycharmed 21:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :If we can get the proper licensing and citations for them, possibly. -- sulfur 22:07, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::How do I get the proper licensing from a pic on the web? I can cite the source, but I don't know who holds the original copyright.– Distantlycharmed 04:33, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Fix the Numbering We have a slight bloop in the template for the Season 7 listing. It lists both AUTHOR, AUTHOR and NATURAL LAW as Production #268. AUTHOR should be #266. njr75003 11:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I figured out how to access the template. The # on AUTHOR is fixed. njr75003 11:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Rank At the start of the show, everyone in the cast -bar robert picardo- were given their rank along with the character name, ar some point(I think it was either season three or four) everyone but Kete lost it and were just given their character name, has there ever been any explanation for this, or is it another missstep by the Voyager producers?Lightningbarer 09:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vapid, pointless writing I'm glad this was the 50th or 60th Memory Alpha page I read. Or I never would have come back. This is a vapid recital of cliches. "first ever" ... is BS fan speak for "first". The two mean the same. "best known" A list of personal opinion follows. Personal opinion voiced in cliches. What the heck is "light humor"? There's "heavy humor"? Do you people read what you write?? In the sense, of: Think about it? "Underlying theme"? Geeze!! WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? What were the major themes, then? The "editors" decided not to mention them, first? Up until now, I was willing to say that Memory Alpha was better written than Wikipedia. 11:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments. Keep in mind that as a wiki it will often take time to perfect a page, as we do not spend all our time here. Also keep in mind most of us are just ordinary people and not professional writers so it also takes time to work out the bugs in articles. You shouldn't assume it is due to bad editing or poor writers.--31dot 11:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to make changes yourself, if you wish.--31dot 11:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As a direct response... ::*"first ever" as opposed to "first", in that context, could mean that there were no other "firsts" running concurrently on the same station. I haven't looked it up, though. ::*I should also note that there is a difference between cliché and convention. Each item listed is the common way of phrasing the given theme. Personal opinion or not, hard to say - they seem accurate (at least after the first season) ::*"Light humor"'s opposite is "dark humor" or "dark comedy", as in, comedy about murder, suicide, insanity, disease, and so on. Wikipedia also lists something known as "blue comedy". ::*"Underlying theme"'s opposite is not "major theme", but more like "overt theme". The overt theme, or "obvious" theme, is what the characters are doing; the underlying theme is the more generic version of the overt theme, and as such can be found in other series as well as reallife. ::This clarify it a bit? Izkata 15:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Blue humour (as an aside) is the dirty stuff. Think Eddie Murphy, Andrew Dice Clay, the opposite of Bill Cosby's stuff... :) -- sulfur 15:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sentence that makes no sense? " Thanks, in large part, to The Doctor's efforts to defeat the Romulan's capture of an experimental ship when he was transmitted to the Alpha Quadrant via the Hirogen network and later, to the efforts of eccentric Starfleet officer Reginald Barclay and the Pathfinder Project, which was established to help guide Voyager back home. " Thanks to Doctor, Reginald Barclay and Pathfinder Project what happened? This sentence sounds like it is not finished. Igor871 (talk) 13:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) : Fix it. YOu don't need to make a discussion entry in such a case. Just fix it if you like.Distantlycharmed (talk) 16:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I would fix it if I would know what it was meant to be said. Igor871 (talk) 19:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. I fixed it. :)Distantlycharmed (talk) 22:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC)